


The Damned

by Meiun



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiun/pseuds/Meiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would you do to save those you love?  What would you be willing to give up so that others could live?  Could you keep on living knowing that you are damned for those choices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damned

What would you sacrifice for the ones you loved? If you were their only hope of survival, what would you give? Most people would answer that they would die for the ones they loved. But dying is easy. It is living that is hard. Could you sacrifice everything to save them? I am not talking about money, power, or even your life, but your very soul. Would you damn yourself to hell, sell your soul to a demon, for the power to save all those you loved. Even knowing that they would hate you rather than thank you. That you would be an outcast, hunted, and cursed because you made that choice. Would you make it anyway? Or would you let everyone around you die, slaughtered like sheep, so that you didn't have to face that choice. Would you die rather than save them if you knew it would cost you everything you loved? Like I said, dying is easy; it is living that is hard.

 

The night sky was beautiful. The stars glowed in the mountains above the city. She sat out on the veranda and watched them twinkle sadly. They always seemed so alone, their light brightly burning but never touching each other. It seemed like such a sad existence. Behind her, she could hear the sound of merriment as her family celebrated the holidays but she didn't feel welcome there anymore. The adults were having an adult conversation about the recent events. And their opinions echoed those of the people around her.

She clenched her fist, it wasn't fair. It was their lives that were saved that night, the same as so many others. But it seems that they so easily forgot that when it came to condemning their saviors. The choices made that day saved thousands of lives. But apparently that wasn't enough to redeem them. She wondered what God would say if and when they ever met. Would he damn them for making a pact with the demons or would he praise them for saving thousands from the monstrous horde. She heard her mother's voice calling her name and she dropped down lightly from her perch. She could only imagine their reaction if she told them she was one of 'Hell's forgotten children.” Though at 18 she wasn't much of a child anymore. But what would you do. Would you rather drown in the blood of thousands you could have saved or would you save them all as well knowing that they would damn you for doing it?

**  
the beginning

The world had changed since the invaders had come. Monsters from some other time and place. Some called them demons, others called them hell spawn. The sentiment was the same. Grotesque and misshapen creatures that were far too fantastical to be part of any story anymore. They had appeared one fateful night at a festival, attacking during the height of it when thousands of people had gathered together for the new year celebration.

She remembered it well, the screaming, crying, the sight and smell of blood as the creatures easily ripped through the assembled throngs of fleeing people. She had faced off with one of them, desperately trying to defend her young nieces from the gargoyle like being. All she had was a stick of wood to his six-inch claws but she was willing to die trying.

“What if you could live? Would you fight?” Moira had frozen; the voice sounded like it was right behind her but also like it was inside her head.

“Who are you?” she whispered. The creature in front of her cocked his head, before taking another step forward, savoring her fear.

“I am neither in front of you nor am I behind you, I am somewhere else entirely but you can summon me if you choose.”

Moira stared in determination at the creature in front of her, unsure of what the voice was offering her.

“I am offering you the ability to fight the Mobelicks. They have long been our enemies and they have chosen to turn to a new battlefield to gain the ability to fight us. We the Darigens have a vested interest in stopping them. But like the Mobelicks, we too must be summoned to this plane to fight.”

“Someone summoned those creatures,” the shock of someone willingly summoning such destruction was almost enough to render her immobile. The Mobelick in front of her looked at her questioningly, before his eyes narrowed and he started advancing at a much quicker pace than before.

“He knows that you are talking to me, he will kill you now and those behind you to prevent you from summoning us to stop them.”

“And what do you gain?”

“I will gain nothing but your strength to fight. Can we bargain this out after we have stopped them from killing everyone?”

“As long as it is understood that this is a onetime thing.”

“Understood.”

“Swear”

“I swear to you upon the honor of Moridon that I shall not harm anyone but a Mobelick and that I shall only be summoned this once until a bargain between us is made.”

“Then how do I summon you?”

“You just did,” the man that appeared was easily seven foot tall at the shoulders and dressed for battle. His features were obscured by his helmet, a sword belt crossed a black clothed chest, he was obviously a warrior with his armor and his sword unsheathed. He rushed through the approaching hoard as if he was born to fight. Mobelicks fled before him, cursing in some unknown language as they were cut down like wheat. Their bodies burst into dust and vanished as they died. Moira thought they were rather like vampires from some bad horror show that way.

She grabbed her nieces' hands and fled the battle, desperate to keep them safe. However, once they were in the arms of her sister, she turned and raced back toward the battlefield. She helped up those who had fallen and directed those still fleeing to safety. She never gave a thought to the consequences to herself until she found herself directly facing another Mobelick. The claws that rushed toward her seemed to move at slow motion but she knew she couldn't dodge them in time. She braced herself for the impact, hoping that her death would be quick.

The blow never fell. The ringing of steel against claw announced the presence of another. A male stood between her and the Mobelick, his sword having stopped the killing paw. For a brief instant they were frozen, the monster against a gorgeous warrior. Another maneuver and the Mobelick fell dead, exploding into dust. Warm, strong arms caught her up, protecting her from the debris that scattered at the Mobelick's demise.

“I believe we need to finish our conversation,” the deep rich male voice was nearly enough to make her swoon.

“Here is probably not the best choice though,” he turned and moved away from the sirens and the approaching soldiers. He easily vanished, taking her with him in the chaos of screaming people and the destruction the Mobelicks had caused before they were vanquished back into the gate they had come through.


End file.
